


That Time Of The Month Again - Pet Tom edition

by MissAnonWrites



Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Cramps, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Pet Play, Sweet, period, pet!tom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-20
Updated: 2013-12-20
Packaged: 2018-01-05 07:20:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1091139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissAnonWrites/pseuds/MissAnonWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>OC/reader has her period. Tom tries to make her feel better</p>
<p>(this is related to a multi-chpt I did called Pet Tom. Just imagine Tom pretending to be an animal and communicating via sniffs and nudges, that's pretty much all you need to know for this short fic...)</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Time Of The Month Again - Pet Tom edition

Amuffgjjjjjmmmbmmm

Home. At last. Can’t be arsed to get out of my coat. Too much effort to take trainers off. I’ll just lie here. Then maybe i’ll make… pancakes… that sounds good… with chocolate sauce. Urgh but pancakes take time. i’ll just pour the sauce straight from the bottle into my mouth til i feel sick.

Yes.

so that’s my plan for tonight sorted - i can officially turn my brain off.

<sigh>

This carpet smells a bit musty. Ah well, nevermind. S’too far to my bedroom so i’ll stay here. The hallway is a convenient place to snooze. Kitchen is close. Can get that chocolate sauce…

zzzzz…..

______________

_Sniff sniff sniff._

Mmmpfh. Huh?

_Sniff sniff sniff._

Tom?

_Whine_

Tom nuzzled and sniffled and nudged against my head with concern, as I lay prostate fully-dressed on the hallway carpet.

Yes, dear reader, I had fallen asleep in the hallway.

Last night I had had a very late night, supporting some friends at a dance battle, which led to lots of dancing, then feasting on the night bus home in the sunrise.

It was perfect, then, for mother nature to spring her monthly ‘surprise!’ on me whilst i was trying to catch up on some sleep around 9am, sending me on my merry way to work feeling like a zombie.

Bizarrely, my body clock kicked back in around 5pm, and I went gallivanting off to circuit training class followed by a couple of hours practicing with my ukelele group (yes they do exist!). I literally _rolled_ across the threshold of my doorway around midnight, and settled there for a bit.

Til Tom found me.

__________________________

He took the shoulder of my jacket in his teeth and started pulling, frantically lettling out little whines.

"Honey it’s okay, it’s okay, I’m alright," I tried to sooth him, and slowly shifted up onto my knees, rubbing at my eyes with my fingers.

He knelt in front of me, eyes full of concern, and tapped my thigh with his fingertips, cocking his head to one side.

"My period, baby….," I exhaled, and started to get to my feet. “Guess i should probably go to bed…though i don’t feel terribly tired after that nap…,"

Tom looked up at me and whined again.

"Come with me…," I managed to whisper, and patted him on the head as he began to follow.

________________________

I practically collapsed on the bed, still fully dressed, a dull ache in my lower belly. I didn’t feel sleepy-tired, just achey-tired - my body not wanting any more physical exertion. To go with the cramps, I also felt utterly _drained_. Useless, frankly.

Tom peered at me sadly, on all fours, and crawled over to lick the tips of my fingers that were dangling off the bed. He mewls, sniffing, and I watch him.

He’s absolutely beautiful, in a blue check shirt and jeans. His eyes seem particularly blue tonight.

He blinks, then crawls out of the room.

"Tom…?" I can barely call out, and instead shift up and sit on the bed, half-heartedly shrugging off my jacket. I toe my shoes off which fall with a thunk onto the floor,  and sit back against the headboard.

Tom crawls back in with what looks like one of my Wordsworth edition Shakespeare plays in his mouth. I’d bought a batch of them to read on long train journeys - not heavy to carry, and the perfect length for a couple of hours reading.

Tom crawls up to the bed, kneels up, and plops the book onto the mattress. He nods at it, then turns and crawls back out of the room.

_WTF?_

I grab the book. King Lear. Hmmm. Okay. Not quite warm and fuzzies, but it is my favourite.

I hear movement in the hallway and Tom pokes his head around the bedroom door, this time with a small white box between his teeth. As before, he crawls up to the bed, kneels up, and drops the object on the mattress next to me.

Paracetamol.

I manage to quickly stroke his hair this time before he crawls off again, this time giving me a yelp as he heads out of the bedroom door.

God bless this man.

This time he’s gone for a while, so I haul my jumper off, draw the curtains, and put on the bedside lamp. I take the Paracetamol box with me to the bathroom and take one, washing it down with tap water. I then return to the bedroom, and curl into a ball on my side facing the bedroom door. Damn these cramps.

I hear faint huffing.

Tom carefully crawls in, a chocolate bar in his shirt pocket, and my small hot water bottle hanging from his mouth.

This isn’t just any hot water bottle. This is one with a soft grey cat-shaped cover, that Tom is dragging along by its ear.

I practically die from cute overload.

I reach out to him and take the hot water bottle to help him out, and he kneels up close to me, peeking at me with concern as I hug the bottle to my sore belly.

"Thank you, so much," I stroke the soft hairs on his chin. He sniffs and nods towards the chocolate.

"For me as well?"

He nods with a sweet smile and leans in closer to nuzzle his head along my neck.

"Tom…,"

I feel his soft nose at my ear and he nips my lobe playfully.

I giggle.

"I love you," he breathes. My eyes involuntarily close, taking in his words. “Are you okay?"

"Mmmmm," I reach my hand up to stroke the side of his cheek. He pushes into my palm.

"It hurts. Nothing worse than usual, I’ll be okay in the morning…," I murmur, and he whimpers.

"I want you to be okay _now,_ " he quietly says, sounding like an adorable five year old.

I shift to look at his face. He peers at me, almost pleadingly, and i lean in to press a gentle kiss to his lips. He hums into my mouth, the vibrations pouring through me.

I feel his fingers curl up into my hair, stroking my scalp slightly, and I moan.

"Better?" he whispers against my lips, his breath warm, making me shudder.

I nod, and he trails his lips along my jaw, nipping me here and there with his teeth.

I notice my body unfurl a little, though i’m still on my side, with the hot water bottle at my stomach.

Tom rests his head on the edge of the bed, peeking at me, and sniffs. “Move back a little, I want to lie next to you.”

I wriggle back, making space for him, and he gracefully crawls up on all fours, lowering himself down onto his side to face me, his head near my belly. He drapes a warm arm around my thighs.

I stroke his hair, and he leans in to nip at and nuzzle the furry cat head of the hot water bottle. I giggle.

He takes the cat’s nose in his teeth and growls at it, then tugs at it, almost trying to pull it away from my belly. I hold the cat-covered-bottle firm to my belly, enjoying its warmth. Tom starts huffing, then licks at my fingers, tickling.

"Okay hun," I get the message, and pull the bottle away from me.

He reaches for it, bringing it up to hold in front of his face and rubs his nose against the cat cover’s nose. He then hugs it, nuzzling his beard against the cat cover’s ear, purring.

"You like it, too?" I stroke his forehead, and he blinks up at me, smiling shyly.

He then swiftly moves his head to my belly, pressing kisses across my skin and nuzzling into me with the top of his head, letting out little growls.

He rests his cheek there, and mewls.

His fingers then creep along to where the cramps seem to be (he seems to have a sixth sense for knowing exactly where the pain is), and he begins massaging me there. I stroke the top of his head, wanting to kiss him.

"Would you like that chocolate now?" he murmurs next to my stomach.

"I think i’m okay hun. This feels great though."

He shifts to look up at me slightly. “Am i better than a hot water bottle?”

I squeeze him to me. “Yes, you certainly are.”

He hums happily, and kisses me again on the belly, his fingers still circling some pressure onto my pain points. “I’m not going too deep, am I?”

"No, this is glorious," I reach up and stretch, suddenly feeling very content and snuggly. Maybe i could sleep again after all.

We stay like that, with Tom gently massaging the pain away, for a while. Every now and then Tom kisses my hip bone, or runs a finger along the dip of my waist. I pet his hair, and stroke the soft hairs that run along his jaw.

Eventually he puts the hot water bottle back across my belly, then shifts up so that his face is close to mine. He nuzzles in close to me, his arms around my waist, and makes little snuffling sounds.

"What was the book for?" I whisper against his warm mouth.

"I thought I might read to you."

"Darling…," I squeeze him tighter, then a yawn rattles through my body.

"Sleepy?" he whispers.

I nod, and he starts to tug at my vest and bra straps with his teeth to undress me.

"Hey," I interrupt him, and he peeks up at me, letting my bra strap twang back against my shoulder. “Thank you."

He leans up to kiss my forehead with a soft purr. “I like making you feel better.” He smiles softly. “Let’s get you out of these,” he tugs at my vest again. “Then you can doze off to King Lear.”

"Will you do voices…?" I mumble as he peels my vest away with his teeth. He simply nods, then winks at me, continuing to undress me.

I hum happily to myself. _My periods are the best…_


End file.
